An Agreement
by Yusha Daesung
Summary: Sakura menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Tapi apa persyaratan dari Sasuke? Apa Sakura bisa melewatinya?  AU, SasuSaku Pair's, mind to RnR?


An Agreement © My Imagination

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, School Theme, SasuSaku Pair, Typo's ETC.

A.N : Hei, fict baru lagi, ceritanya diambil dari komik karangan Takanashi Mitsuba, tapi dengan tambahan pada ceritanya, semoga suka ya! Dan bagi yang tidak menyukainya, gampang, gak usah dibaca. Bereskan? Ya sudah, langsung kecerita.

Enjoy it

An Agreement

Ini adalah musim daun hijau baru yang bersinar, dan hari ini juga adalah hari dimana sebuah kebenaran akan benar-benar terungkap. Ya, rahasia yang cukup lama dipendam oleh seorang gadis. Kejahatankah? Atau sebuah kebohongankah? Bukan, bukan. Ini tentang perasaan. Dalam kata tenarnya sering disebut juga dengan cinta.

Gadis itu sudah lama menyukainya, mengagumi dan well, akhirnya Ia jatuh hati juga pada pemuda itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, tiga tahun dalam hidupnya Ia habiskan untuk menjadi seorang mata-mata dan juga bayangan yang selalu mengikuti kemana pun si pemuda melangkah. Pemuda yang mengganggu kinerja otaknya selama ini. Catat! Tolong catat ini dalam buku sejarah yang ada, apapun itu. Dia akan menyatakan cinta. Me-nya-ta-kan cin-ta!

Semoga saja tak mengecewakan! Begitu pikirnya, harap-harap cemas. Bagaimana-pun Ia disini akan mempertaruhkan harga dirinya di hadapan si pemuda itu. Kalau ditolak? Heh, mungkin Ia takkan punya wajah lagi untuk sekedar bertemu muka dengan si pemuda yang cukup tenar disekolahnya itu. Atau mungkin Ia akan pura-pura tak pernah kenal padanya setelah apa yang terjadi antara keduanya? Hmm, tampaknya itu ide yang buruk.

Sebenarnya, pemuda macam apasih yang membuatnya galau seperti sekarang? Eng-dia seorang Uchiha dengan sebuah nama lengkap, Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda beriris gelap, onyx yang dibingkai tajam. Garis wajah yang sengaja dibuat Tuhan dengan tangan dinginnya, mengolah wajah itu menjadi begitu tampan. Rambut dark blue-nya, raven berpotongan emo style. Tapi agak terlihat seperti bokong ayam jika kau teliti dan terawang.

Teman satu kelas si gadis yang terkenal pendiam namun pemberontak. Lirikannya yang membuat semua nafas kaum hawa tercekat, belum lagi harum maskulin khas yang menguar kerap kali Ia melangkah. Ngeh! Uchiha Sasuke adalah sosok sempurna yang banyak di kagumi hawa-hawa disekolahnya.

Termasuk gadis ini, Ia akan ikut Sasuke FG jika Ia tidak mendapat semprotan langsung dari Ino yang melarangnya. Sakura ingat, sangat amat mengingatnya. Bagaimana beberapa aksi nekat dari pemuda itu yang mengadakan beberapa petisi atau sebuah pemberontakan pada pihak sekolah. Dan pada aksinya yang terakhir, Sakura dan juga para fans Sasuke harus gigit jari, karena mengetahui bahwa Sasuke telah mendapatkan sebuah surat skorsing. Well, beberapa hari dilalui tanpa memandang wajah si pemuda dari jauh.

Kembali pada topik, penembakan Sakura. Ini tak salahnya bukan jika dicoba, lagipula, ini jaman modern. Mau sampai kapan Ia menunggu? Sampai rambut pinknya memudar dan bertransformasi menjadi putih? Atau sampai kerutan menjalar-jalar diatas permukaan kulit mulusnya?

"Apa? Kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?"

Itu sahabat karibnya. Yamanaka Ino. Sosok tempatnya berbagi keluh kesah dan juga senyuman. Pihak yang paling memberi saran dan juga kritik pada si sobat. Seorang gadis dengan rambut blonde berperawakan semampai. Kekasih dari Sai. Kakak kelas Sakura.

"Kau gila, Sakura! Apa kau sadar hah? Kita ini sedang membicarakan Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke!" gusar gadis berpony itu, sembari menyipit tak suka pada Sakura. Anggapan Ino, selama ini perasaan suka Sakura pada Sasuke adalah hal sepele biasa. Karena Ino yakin, sahabatnya ini masih punya otak untuk tidak mencintai orang macam Uchiha Sasuke.

Kenapa sebegitunya sih, pada Sasuke, heh? Apa Sakura bukan gadis yang pantas? Ehm- Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Mari kita simak diskripsi singkat tentang tokoh utama kita ini. Dia seorang gadis berambut pink peach, pucat. Sewarna cherry blossom. Memiliki sepasang jade, emerald cemerlang yang penuh cahaya. Cantik. Sakura memang pantas mendapat tahta itu, karena dia termasuk most wanted juga disekolahnya ini. Ramah dan juga murah senyum. Adakah alasan kuat untuk Sasuke menolaknya, jika Ia hampir mendekati sempurna hm?

"Sasuke itu gila Sakura, Ia adalah pendemo nomor satu disekolah. Dia pemuda yang memulai petisi 'hapuskan seragam' dan apa kau ingat-" Ino mendecak kesal, kembali menatap Sakura dengan seksama Ia menaikkan, mengernyi menanti tanggapan Sakura. Ino pikir Sakura akan menyambungnya, cepat. Namun salah, meleset. Gadis itu tampak memperhatikan Ino layaknya seorang murid yang tengah memperhatikan gurunya yang tengah menyampaikan sebuah materi pembelajaran.

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah kala mendapati Sakura hanya tampak enggan merespon asumsinya untuk kali ini. Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya berbisik kearah Sakura sembari melanjutkan peringatannya pada si sobat keras kepalanya yang satu ini. "-kejadian itu berakhir dengan upah skorsing oleh sekolah, karena seenak jidatnya melanggar dan menghasut orang lain. Bukan hanya itu-" ujarnya menarik diri, menyandar pada bangkunya yang sengaja diputar menghadap kearah Sakura yang berada dibelakangnya.

Sakura mengangguk, memutar jade itu jenaka. "Apa lagi?" gumamnya, menumpu dagu dengan santai diatas meja.

Ino mengengenggam kedua pundak sobatnya itu. "Dia mendapatkan julukan Sakura, julukan! Kau tahu itukan, hey?" Ia mengguncang sedikit pundak Sakura.

Sakura meleparkan tangan Ino. "Aku tahu, tapi aku diam Ino." sahutnya, sekenanya.

Gadis pirang itu hanya menghela nafasnya keras, entah berapa kali Ia mencoba menyakinkan sobat cotton candy-nya ini. "Apa sih yang kau lihat darinya? Tampan? Tidak juga, ada Gaara, Neji, Kiba, dan juga Sasori bintang basket."

"Pintar? Oh ayolah, aku tahu dia pintar. Tapi kau tentu tahu bahwa otaknya itu ada hanya untuk melanggar peraturan yang ada lagian dia masih dibawah Shikamaru, si jenius pemalas itu."

Sakura hanya tersenyum, merilekskan punggungnya pada bangku. "Kau tahu Ino. Kegilaannya-lah yang membuatku menyukainya." Sakura mulai merancau, matanya mengedip sebentar.

Alis kiri Ino terangkat tinggi, raut wajahnya memasang raut bingung dan aneh sekaligus. Ia melipat lengan, bersidekap.

"Tingkah dan juga semua karakter yang ada padanya yang membuatku-"

"Tunggu dulu-" Ino menyela Sakura, gadis pink itu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap bingung pada gadis blonde sobatnya itu. "-ok maaf aku memotong asumsi anehmu. Tapi apa kau lupa satu hal?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak!" jawab si gadis seadanya.

"Sudah ku duga, kau melewatkan fakta nyata disekolah ini." Sambung Ino, membuat Sakura mengernyit. "Bahwa muridnya, dilarang ber-pa-car-an!"

Tuing!

Seketika, berasa ada sebuah batu besar yang menimpa kepala Sakura. Membuatnya hanya merunduk. Benar juga ya? Pikirnya. Dan saat itu juga Sakura sadar, bahwa cinta sudah membuatnya lupa akan segalanya. Termasuk peraturan sekolah yang melarang siswa-siswi-nya untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan spesial.

An Agreement

Sakura hari ini sudah memutuskan sesuatu yang akan merubah jalan hidupnya untuk kedepan. Gadis itu sudah berunding semalam. Dengan siapa? Oh tentu saja dengan batinnya sendiri. Dan kau tahu jawabannya hey? Sakura dan juga batinnya itu akan tetap menjalankan niatan tertundanya kemarin. Hari ini.

Sakura disini bukannya egois atau apa, hanya saja Ia benar-benar tak bisa begini. Membiarkan dirinya menjadi seonggok manusia bodoh yang terus menunggu tanpa kepastian. Mau sampai kapan? Pertanyaan itu yang terus memenuhi kadar otaknya.

Bagaimana dengan peraturan sekolah?

Inilah Sakura. Gadis ini sudah berfikir, jika Ia diterima oleh bungsu Uchiha itu. Ia sudi kok menjalani hubungan diam-diam disekolah, tentu saja agar tak melanggar peraturan yang ada. Hey, hey apanya yang tidak melanggar? Mereka-kan tetap saja bepacaran dan itu sama saja menyimpang dari peraturan yang ada bukan? Peraturan yang Sakura sendiri yakin bahwa teman-temannya pasti ada yang melanggarnya. Teman-temannya -entah itu siswa atau siswi- mereka pasti ada yang menjalin hubungan dengan teman sekelas, lain kelas atau kakak kelas secara terselubung atau diam-diam. Bernafas legalah mereka yang mendapatkan kekasih yang tidak satu sekolah.

Dari sini, dari sini Sakura akan mengatakan semuanya. Ia menunggu didepan lab yang wilayahnya cukup sunyi. Kenapa Ia disini? Jawabannya hanya satu, ini adalah tempat favorite Sasuke. Dan Sakura yang tukang penguntit pemuda itu, pasti tahu tempat mana saja yang disukai pemuda itu. Sakura sering mendapati pemuda itu tengah duduk diatas sebuah meja kosong didepan ruang lab tengah melamun diam. Sakura yakin pemuda itu pasti tengah menyusun berbagai tindak penolakkan pada pihak sekolah sesuai keinginannya. Tapi Ia tidak berani menegurnya, takut dan malu yang ada. Maka gadis itu lebih memilih mengintip dari samping ruang lab.

Sakura celingukan, kemudian menatap jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Bel sudah berdering, dan seharusnya pemuda itu sudah ada disini dari tadi. Dengan perasaan gugup Sakura menghempaskan bokongnya pada tempat biasa Sasuke duduk melamun. Diatas meja.

Kakinya bergoyang gelisah, Ia melempar pandang pada sepasang sepatu catsnya yang berwarna coklat cream.

Sampai saat matanya menatap sepasang sepatu lain berwarna dark blue di depannya. Sewaktu Ia mendongak, matanya sukses melebar ketika menatap Sasuke yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya tengah menatapnya menyelidik dan itu membuatnya gugup. "Eh eh?"

"Kau? Mau apa kau disini Sakura?"

"Eh?" Sakura spontan turun dan berdiri tegak dihadapan Sasuke. Ia merunduk. "Aku uh, hmm aku aku aku,"

Sakura mengutuk dirinya, kenapa tiba-tiba Ia jadi gagap dadakan didepan pemuda itu? Hancurlah sudah! Kemana kata-katanya yang sudah Ia persiapkan dari tadi malam secara singkat namun syarat makna? Sial. Semuanya lenyap begitu saja dari kepalanya. Menguap tanpa sisa.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya bingung. Namun tetap memperhatikan. Sasuke tampak keren dengan posenya. Ia berdiri dihadapan Sakura dengan gaya cool khasnya, dandanan dan baju seragamnya yang acak-acakan. Dasi diikat longgar, lengan baju hem seragam yang dilipat sampai siku dan juga baju bagian bawah yang tidak lagi didalam. Benar-benar tipe cuek pada penampilan.

"Aku selalu memperhatikan petisimu untuk penghapusan seragam-" gadis itu melirik Sasuke gugup, "-dan juga energi dan ketajamanmu dalam berpikir. Kau hebat Sasu. Eng aku-"

"Hn?" alis Sasuke terangkat, agak bingung juga mendengar penuturan dari Sakura yang menurutnya ngaco dan tak jelas.

"Aku menyukaimu, pacaranlah denganku." Sakura membungkuk cepat, kemudian kembali menunduk.

Sasuke masih dalam posisinya. Pemuda itu menyisir belakang rambut ravennya. Mendesah. Kemudian memegang kedua pundak Sakura. "Sayang sekali. Benar-benar sayang!"

Sakura menatapnya terkejut.

"Kalau saja bukan demi peraturan sekolah- tak boleh pacaran. Kalau kita ketahuan pacaran, kita akan segera di skors."

Sakura membeku ditempat.

"Jadi sampai jumpa . . "

Dan Sasuke-pun berjalan, meninggalkan Sakura yang diam terpekur. Gadis itu terpaku. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Jangan sampai pengakuanya sia-sia hanya dengan alasan sepele seperti itu! Setidaknya dengan, mengatakan 'aku tak menyukaimu' akan terasa lebih baik bukan dibanding ini?

"Kau takut dengan aturan sekolah!" serunya, membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti.

Tanpa berbalik pemuda itu membuka suara. "Aku tak suka sembunyi-sembunyi. Itu saja." gumamnya, sedetik kemudian pemuda itu hanya menyeringai. "Kecuali-"

Ia menepak sebuah brosur yang tertempel ditembok dan menyeringai pada Sakura. "-kecuali kau mau mengubah aturannya, maka aku- akan pikirkan soal itu."

Emerald Sakura membulat menatap brosur itu. Disana dituliskan tentang pemilihan ketua OSIS untuk semester pertama. Dan Sakura menegak salivanya. Matilah dia.

"Ini sederhana. Kau akan menjadi ketua OSIS dan promosi untuk mengijinkan pacaran. Itu saja."

Sakura masih diam namun mengernyit kaget bercampur heran. Apa pemuda itu serius pada ucapannya barusan.

Menarik dasinya membuat dasi itu kian melonggar menggantung dikerah baju hemnya, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. "Aku sendiri berniat menjadi anggota, tapi murid yang pernah diskors tidak diijinkan. Jadi, kau akan jadi ketua tapi aku akan jadi ketua dibelakangmu. Bagaimana?" tawarnya kemudian. Lengannya masuk kedua belah kantong celana panjang seragamnya.

Sakura mengangkat tangan gugup. "Tunggu -aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa melakukan pekerjaan OSIS." celanya tersenyum namun tampak terlihat seperti ringisan.

Mendengus, Sasuke memandang malas Sakura. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Bye-"

Pemuda itu akan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan Ia berkata. "Kurasa kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku . . "

Sakura menggeram dalam hati, 'menyebalkan!'

"Tunggu sebentar."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya yang baru dua langkah dari posisinya tadi.

"Kau bilang, kalau aku merubah aturan sekolah. Kau akan memikirkan soal pacaran denganku, kan?" tanya Sakura setengah ragu-ragu.

Sasuke berbalik dan tersenyum, membuat gadis itu merona seketika. Pemuda itu menghampiri dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Bagus! Kita berdua akan menguasai sekolah!"

Dan Sakura hanya meningkatkan rona merah wajahnya sembari mengangguk.

An Agreement

"OSIS! Apa kau sudah tak waras, Sakura!"

Ino dengan raut wajah tak percaya kembali memarahi Sakura, Ia heran, benar-benar heran pada sobatnya ini. Apa kepala dengan dominasi pink peach ini sudah terbentur ya? OSIS? Demi Sasuke? Gila!

"OSIS kita selalu diisi oleh anak-anak kutu buku yang pandai! Plus Tsunade supervisor yang mengontrol mereka semua! Dan anggota OSIS itu semuanya berjanji untuk masuk ke universitas terkenal, Sakura." Ino memperingatkan dengan gusar. "Orang itu merencanakan apa sih?"

Sakura menoleh pada Ino yang berada disebelah duduknya tengah menatapnya, dan gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu singkat.

"Menguasai sekolah-lah!"

Sakura dan juga Ino terperajat. Sejak kapan Sasuke sudah berada dibelakang mereka. Ya, mereka tengah mengobrol dibangku belakang sekolah. Apalagi kalau bukan permasalahan SasuSaku yang diperbincangkan. Keduanya menoleh secara kaget.

"Ini kubawakan kau formulir pendaftarannya." Sasuke menyorong kertas itu pada Sakura. "Semoga beruntung ya, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura hanya mengangguk cangung. "I-iya!"

Sepertinya pemuda yang disukainya ini benar-benar tak waras. Dan itu membawa pengaruh padanya, ya, lihat saja. Gadis itu sudah mengikuti aturan main Sasuke yang terhitung gila.

An Agreement

Keesokan paginya, suara serak Sasuke sudah melalang buana seantero sekolah. Pemuda itu sudah standby dengan toa kecilnya. Sedang Sakura hanya bisa mengikuti apa kemauannya sembari memegang flyer miliknya berdiri dibelakang Sasuke dengan raut gugup dan wajah memerah.

"Ini adalah Sakura! Haruno Sakura, calon ketua OSIS."

Dengan suara lantang Sasuke kembali berseru. "Pilihlah dia!"

Beberapa murid lain hanya memperhatikan sembari berbisik-bisik kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat bagikan flyernya, Sakura!"

Sasuke menarik lengan gadis yang dari tadi hanya berdiri diam dibelakangnya. Gadis itu memerah akut.

"Sasuke-kun aku, aku, aku tak bisa-"

'Aku akan mati karena malu' batinnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau takutkan! Jumlah pemilihmu itu tergantung dari hal ini!" ucap Sasuke, sembari menatap Sakura penuh rasa kesal. "Kau hanya perlu bergairah sedikit. Kau harus melangkah kehati mereka dengan semangatmu itu!" dukungnya.

Sakura melongo. "Melangkah ke hati mereka? Itu seperti hal yang aneh Sasuke-kun." ringisnya.

Dengan geram Sasuke mendorong pundak belakang Sakura. "Kalau kau punya waktu meledekku, jual-lah dirimu pada para murid. Kau sudah cukup bodoh, jadi kau harus menang dengan pribadimu, kan!"

An Agreement

"Hey kau anak kelas satu!"

"Tolong pilih Haruno Sakura sebagai ketua OSIS! Aku manajernya, Sasuke."

Anak gadis kelas satu itu hanya bisa memerah sembari mengambil flyer dari Sasuke.

"Terimakasih."

Dan Sasuke menyeringai menatap Sakura, tatapan itu seolah mengatakan 'Lihat bagaimana aku melangkah ke dalam hatinya'

Muncul empat siku-siku di ujung kepala kiri Sakura. Ia mendengus lalu pergi. Aku juga bisa batinnya.

"Permisi," Sakura merekahkan senyum manisnya pada dua orang siswa yang tengah berjalan beriringan. "Aku Haruno Sakura. Calon ketua osis, tolong pilih aku ya." gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat wajah manisnya bertambah kesan imut.

Kedua pemuda itu blushing seketika mengangguk gugup. Jauh disana, Sasuke tengah menatap jengah sikon itu. Sakura-nya tengah merayu pemuda lain.

"Ini ambil-lah."

"Terimakasih Sakura,"

"Ya, terimakasih."

"Sama-sama." dan gadis itu masih tersenyum manis sampai para pemuda itu pergi dari sana.

Gadis itu berbalik, menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya mendengus membuang muka.

TBC

Concrit or Review?

Keep or Delete?


End file.
